Christmas Horror
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Christmas is the time for family. But what happens when an unwanted family member decides to come and ruin Christmas for them?


**A/N: Finally got my flare back for writing. I hope you like it. I'm going to try something different. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Harmony.**

**

* * *

**

Early one morning in late December of 2009, just days before Christmas, Elliot tried to wake his wife up, who was curled up with the covers up and over her eyes, like she was cold, but they had the heat on, so it was plenty warm especially for the kids' sake.

"Liv, wake up, baby," he cooed softly, brushing back her hair, surprisingly damp hair. Elliot furrowed his brows in concern and Olivia moaned, stirring.

"Baby, are you sick?" he asked, planting his hand on her forehead. Feeling the heat radiating from her body, Elliot sighed, slowly pulling his hand away.

"I'm fine," Olivia lied and tried to sit up but groaned, slowly laying back down again.

"Liv, you're sick. You have a fever for a start," he said, turning to look at a tiny figure standing in the door way. It was their twenty month old daughter. Harmony Faith Stabler. "Hi baby girl. Thought you were with Lizzie?" he spoke softly as the little girl toddled up to him, slowly and a little wobbly.

"Mommy icky?" she asked, reaching up to him, asking to be picked up.

Elliot picked up his baby girl and kissed her tiny cheek.

Harmony was a tiny clone of her mother, but with her father's lips, eyes and toes. And definitely her father's temper, she'd already let the hot headedness show. "Yeah, princess. Mommy's not feeling too good."

"Gibe her kiss?" she asked and tried to crawl over to her mother but Elliot stopped her. "No, Daddy!" she screamed and pointed to Olivia, who looked like death had warmed over. "Mommy!"

Elliot was about to gently scold the moody child but his wife's weak voice bet him to the punch.

"Harmony..." she whispered, sickly.

Harmony smiled down at Olivia. "Mommy!"

"Mommy's sick and doesn't want you to catch it, pumpkin," she gently told her daughter, smiling softly as she brushed back her silky sandy brown hair before lightly kissing her head.

"Oh..." Harmony nodded sadly and jumped off Elliot's lap. "Wizzie!" she screeched, running out, looking for Lizzie.

Harmony found her older half sister standing by the living room window, discreetly peering out. Completely lost in her own little world, that she hadn't heard the toddler walk up to her, calling her name.

"Wizzie! Wizzie!" she called her sister again, this time tugging on her jean pant leg.

Lizzie jumped startled and her eyes finally moved from what had caught her attention outside. "Oh hey, Harmony."

Discovering that she now had her big sister's full attention, Harmony smiled, showing her few milky white baby teeth, and lifted up her arms. She loved her big sister. "Uppie?" she asked sweetly.

Not being able to resist the cute look that the little blue eyed girl had mastered in her short life, Lizzie picked Harmony up, only to carry her back toward and went to set her on the bottom step of the staircase.

Harmony was not impressed at all. She screeched and squirmed against the seventeen year old, trying with all her toddler strength to hold on to her. "No! No!" she cried.

Sighing, Lizzie put her hand over Harmony's mouth. "Shh! Ask Daddy if we can have pancakes for breakfast," she said and stood Harmony on the bottom step.

Harmony, oblivious to the fact that her big sister was just trying to get rid of her, climbed her way back up the stairs as Lizzie headed back over to the window. She very slowly moved the curtain over a bit and looked out again.

The object outside had not moved an inch. The person she could also see there looked very familiar but from a distance and through the slightly tinted glass, she could not be certain but with everything in her, for the safety of her baby sister, she sincerely hoped it was not the person that she thought it was.

"Oh, God," she muttered softly to herself, "it better not be."

Elliot grinned down at his wife and he teased her. "You were faking it weren't you?"

She giggled, squirming beneath him. "You bet I was. Aren't I good?"

"But you had a fever, baby," he groaned, feeling that Olivia was close to climax.

Panting, Olivia worked hard to open her eyes but was failing. "I have... my ways," she replied before losing herself beneath her husband.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Daddy! Daddy!" Harmony screamed happily, running into her parents' bedroom, only to stop short at the foot of the bed. What she saw and heard startled her and she started to back away, her teeth chattering, the sounds worrying her.

Olivia's senses returned just at that moment and she opened her eyes. "Harmony," she gasped, seeing her frightened daughter.

"What?" Elliot asked against her cheek. Suddenly stopping the licking around her painfully beaded nipples, still laying above her.

"Harmony's here," she repeated a bit louder. "Baby, stop. Give Mommy a minute," she tried to soothe her daughter before coughing, as Elliot quickly covered her chest with some baby blue fabric and moved over, beside her on the bed.

Harmony suddenly turned around and ran out in her own little cute and funny way despite her most favourite person calling out for her. Her mommy.

After quickly putting her t-shirt back on, Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair. "I can't believe our twenty month old walked in on us."

"It could have been worse, baby," Elliot assured her, brushing some of her hair back away from her face, placing it behind her ear.

Leaning in her husband's touch, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she whispered and pecked him on the lips before slowly pulling away with a sigh. "I had better go find Harmony."

Olivia headed downstairs and found Lizzie holding Harmony, both hyponotized by something outside the living room window. "Lizzie? Harmony?" she called out softly as she slowly approached her daughters.

Obviously only one of the girls had heard her. Harmony turned her face to look at her mommy. Her favourite pink and white pacifier securely in her mouth. After a second though, she looked down.

Olivia sighed and walked over. "Come here, pumpkin," she whispered, taking her child.

Harmony fought a little at first but then willingly snuggled into her mother's loving embrace.

"Lizzie, honey, what are you staring at out there?" Olivia asked, rubbing the teen's back, accidentally making her jump.

"Oh sorry, Mom. I was in my own little world there."

"Mom, is that Grandma's car?" Lizzie asked, curiously, pointing out the window.

Olivia moved over a step, rubbing Harmony's back and took a peek out of the window. She looked out at the silver two-door car parked on the side of the road, opposite their house and shook her head. "No, that's not Grandma Stabler's car, baby."

"No, no," Lizzie said, shaking her own head. "I'm talking about Grandma Benson," she clarified.

At the mention of her mother, who she had not seen since her and Elliot's wedding day nearly four years before, Olivia held her daughter closer and tighter to her.

"Mama, no! No, Mama, no!" Harmony cried, trying to squirm free from her mother's tight hold.

Trying to loosen Olivia's tight grip on Harmony, Lizzie asked, "It is Grandma Benson, isn't it?"

"Get your father," was her step mother's only response. Her grip loosened on Harmony but she wouldn't turn away from the window even for a second.

Lizzie just nodded and headed upstairs to her parents' bedroom, just in time to see her father walking out, freshly showered and fully dressed for the day.

"Morning, Liz," Elliot greeted her as he saw her walking up to him.

"Morning Dad. Mom wants you."

"Where is she?" he asked with a single nod of his head.

"Living room," Lizzie replied, pointing downstairs.

"Okay," Elliot muttered and headed downstairs to his wife, wondering what could possibly have gone wrong in the short time he showered and dressed. He could by Lizzie's voice that something strange was most certainly going on.

Reaching the bottom stair, Elliot turned right to see his wife holding their toddler daughter. Harmony sucking contently on her pacifier, with her head resting on her mother's shoulder as Olivia continued to stare out the window, both oblivious to his presence as he slowly entered the living room. "Liv, baby, what's going on?" he asked gently, wrapping his arms around Olivia's slender waist and resting his hands on her flat stomach.

"Oh!" Olivia gasped, jumping startled. "I didn't hear you come in, you scared us."

Elliot laughed and kissed the side of her neck. "Well that's clearly obvious."

With a groan of frustration, Olivia elbowed her husband in the stomach, earning a great 'oof' from him.

"No violence in front of the baby, Liv," he laughed and kissed the side of her neck again. "What's going on down here anyway?" he asked, serious now.

Olivia audiably sighed, leaning into his loving embrace. "My mother had tracked us down, El," she whispered, ending with a painful sniffle. "After her drunken rant at the wedding..."

"You told her that you never wanted to see her again," he finished for her, his voice just as soft as her's. "I know, Livvy, I was there too, remember?" he said, rubbing her arms up and down.

"How on Earth did she find us, Elliot? We're unlisted," she asked, her voice shaky. She kissed Harmony's head, refusing to look away. Scared that if she did, that something bad would happen.

"Well would you like me to go out there and talk to her, Liv?"  
Olivia bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth to say 'no,' but she looked down at her little girl, who was content to just cuddle into her. "Yes please, El," she whispered. "Please get rid of her," she begged. The sound was new to Elliot, he'd never heard her before. Ever.

"Okay," he muttered and pulled away, heading toward the front door.

Just as he opened the door, he could clearly see Serena run back to her car and jumped in, closing the driver's door behind her.

"Serena!" he called, heading down the front path.

Serena did not stop, she was determined to get away. She started the car's engine and sped away.

Sighing, Elliot headed back inside, closing and locking the door behind him, to find Olivia standing on the third stair, Harmony contently sitting on her lap now, still sucking on her pacifier. "She sped off, baby, there was nothing that I could do," he apologized and sat on the step beside her on the staircase. "I doubt she'll be back though, sweetheart," he tried to assure her, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia nodded and leaned into Elliot. "Yeah, I hope so," she whispered.


End file.
